pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1955 in literature
The year 1955 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *28 May - Philip Larkin makes a train journey from Hull to London which inspires his poem The Whitsun Weddings. *First issue of the "Guinness Book of Records" published. *''Lolita'' by Vladimir Nabokov is published in Paris; however, it takes until 1958 to be published in United States. *An article in the British Journal of Education is critical of the novels of Enid Blyton. *Jean Cocteau is elected to both the Académie française and the Royal Academy of Belgium. New books *Kingsley Amis - ''That Uncertain Feeling *Isaac Asimov **''The End of Eternity'' **''The Martian Way and Other Stories'' *Leigh Brackett - The Long Tomorrow *Ray Bradbury - The October Country *John Dickson Carr - Captain Cut-Throat *Agatha Christie - Hickory Dickory Dock *Arthur C. Clarke - Earthlight *Thomas B. Costain - The Tontine *Gertrude Crampton - Scuffy the Tugboat *Patrick Dennis - Auntie Mame *J. P. Donleavy - The Ginger Man *Ian Fleming - Moonraker *Franquin - La corne de rhinocéros *William Gaddis - The Recognitions *William Golding - The Inheritors *Graham Greene - The Quiet American *Henri René Guieu **L'Agonie du Verre **Commandos de l'Espace'' *Robert A. Heinlein - Tunnel in the Sky *Frank Herbert - The Dragon in the Sea *Georgette Heyer - Bath Tangle *Patricia Highsmith - The Talented Mr. Ripley *Robert E. Howard and L. Sprague de Camp - Tales of Conan *Mac Hyman - No Time for Sergeants *Aldous Huxley - The Genius and the Goddess *MacKinlay Kantor - Andersonville *Nikos Kazantzakis - Greek edition of The Last Temptation of Christ (Ο Τελευταίος Πειρασμός) *Yasar Kemal - Memed, My Hawk *C. S. Lewis - The Magician's Nephew *Alistair Maclean - HMS Ulysses *Gabriel García Márquez - The Story of a Shipwrecked Sailor (Relato de un náufrago) *Brian Moore -''The Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne'' *Vladimir Nabokov - Lolita *Flannery O'Connor **''Good Country People'' **''A Good Man Is Hard To Find'' *Marco Denevi - Rosaura a las 10 *John O'Hara - Ten North Frederick *Anthony Powell - The Acceptance World *Barbara Pym - Less than Angels *Robert Ruark - Something of Value *Juan Rulfo - Pedro Paramo *Françoise Sagan - Bonjour Tristesse *Isaac Bashevis Singer - Satan in Goray *Thomas Sterling - The Evil of the Day *Rex Stout - Before Midnight *Morton Thompson - Not As a Stranger *J. R. R. Tolkien - The Lord of the Rings : The Return of the King *Patrick White - The Tree of Man *Leonard Wibberley - The Mouse That Roared *Sloan Wilson - The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit *Herman Wouk - Marjorie Morningstar *John Wyndham - The Chrysalids New drama * Samuel Beckett - Waiting for Godot (English language version) * Bertolt Brecht - Trumpets and Drums * William Inge - Bus Stop * Eugène Ionesco - Jack, or The Submission and The New Tenant * Arthur Miller - A View from the Bridge (first version) and A Memory of Two Mondays * Jean-Paul Sartre - Nekrassov * Thornton Wilder - The Matchmaker and A Life in the Sun * Tennessee Williams - Cat on a Hot Tin Roof Poetry Non-fiction *James Baldwin - Notes of a Native Son *Ivan Bunin - About Chekhov *Thomas E. Gaddis - Birdman of Alcatraz *''The Guinness Book of Records, 1st edition *Walter Lippmann - ''Essays in the Public Philosophy *Walter Lord - A Night to Remember *Herbert Marcuse - Eros and Civilisation *RAND - A Million Random Digits with 100,000 Normal Deviates *Meher Baba - God Speaks *Robert Graves - The Greek Myths Births * January 12 - Rockne O'Bannon, writer, producer * January 13 - Jay McInerney, writer * February 2 - Leszek Engelking, poet, short story writer, essayist and translator * February 8 - John Grisham, novelist * June 13 - Larry Mike Garmon, novelist, short story writer * June 16 - J. Jill Robinson, writer of short stories, creative nonfiction * June 20 - Tor Nørretranders, science author * September 6 - Raymond Benson, novelist * November 23 - Steven Brust, fantasy author *''date not listed'' ** Max Lucado, American writer on Christian religious themes Deaths *January 20 - Robert P. Tristram Coffin, poet, essayist, novelist *June 17 - Constance Holme, English novelist and dramatist (b. 1880) *June 19 - Adrienne Monnier, French poet and publisher *August 2 - Wallace Stevens, poet (b. 1879) *August 12 - Thomas Mann *September 20 - Robert Riskin, dramatist and screenwriter *October 18 - José Ortega y Gasset, philosopher Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Eleanor Farjeon, The Little Bookroom * Frost Medal: Leona Speyer * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Ivy Compton-Burnett, Mother and Son * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: R. W. Ketton-Cremer, Thomas Gray * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Meindert DeJong, The Wheel on the School * Nobel Prize for Literature: Halldór Kiljan Laxness * Premio Nadal: Rafael Sánchez Ferlosio, El Jarama * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Tennessee Williams, Cat on a Hot Tin Roof * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: William Faulkner - A Fable * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Wallace Stevens: Collected Poems * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Ruth Pitter External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year